Patent Document 1 discloses an insulating glass. The insulating glass described in Patent Document 1 includes a first pane of glass, a second pane of glass facing the first pane of glass, and a sealant that is joined to the first pane of glass and the second pane of glass in an airtight manner. The insulating glass further includes spacers that are disposed within an interior space as a vacuum space sealed with the first pane of glass, the second pane of glass and the sealant and that are in contact with the first pane of glass and the second pane of glass.
Although the first pane of glass and the second pane of glass under atmospheric pressure have a tendency to bend in a direction approaching each other, the spacers maintain the interior space by touching both the first pane of glass and the second pane of glass having the tendency to bend.